projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Shandriel Dawnsinger
Shandriel Dawnsinger is an elite Warden of the Kaldorei. She is a highly skilled combatant, her moves in battle reminiscent of the art of dance. A light, but surprisingly strong individual, she is able to deal heavy blows quickly and efficiently. Shandriel mostly takes up bounties, but is quite the formidable jailor as well. If the need arises, she may also be found in the Eastern Kingdoms and other areas, but Shandriel is more often than not situated in Kalimdor. History Childhood Almost three thousand years after the War of the Ancients, Shandriel was born as the eldest child of Eherieth, an Elune priestess, and Ainereus, a fairly skilled druid. While still in her early youth, she had lived a fairly average and peaceful life. Still, even as a child, she seemed to sneak out often and watch guards on patrols and even tinkered with their weaponry when given the change. However, once her parents had given birth to a son whom they named Frenlior, Shandriel's brother would quickly grow to become the family's favorite child. Given how young she was, she likely hadn't even noticed this yet, but even at such an age, Shandriel would already start to be treated as the black sheep of the herd, or would simply be dismissed or ignored often. Unaware of the favoritism towards Frenlior, she'd quickly assume the big sister role and began teaching him new things. After her brother had grown to be on par with her, they would become inseparable. They had played in the forest often, tended to injured animal cubs, and even befriending certain critters. As the two siblings neared their adolescence, Frenlior would uncover his aspiration for pursuing druidism. Adoloscence The two siblings reached their adolescent years, and Shandriel's brother had completely decided to pursue druidism with their parents' full and devoted support. They had begun to aid him, teach him and advise him as to what his future would be like after his training. In the meantime, Shandriel had started to notice the difference between how she was being treated and how her brother was being treated. So, she envied him. Shandriel had not yet aspire to become anything, nor did she find anything she excelled at. She pestered her parents for ideas and support, but they had directed their attention at Frenlior, and simply told her to become a merchant, as it would be simpler for her. And so, she continued to envy her brother's successes until she had come to the realization that if her brother aspires to become a druid like their father, surely Shandriel could be like her mother instead. With this mindset, Shandriel had trained to become a priestess of Elune, in which she succeeded. However, Frenlior had already become a druid and was now honing his skills to advance into an arch druid. Not only could the newly enrolled priestess stand this, but their parents scolded her for making the decision she did and began to compare her to Frenlior too much, even in unrelated or irrelevant matters. Eventually, Shandriel was fed up with it all and not only did she resign as a priestess of Elune, but she also left behind her family and the village in which they lived. On her way to whatever kind of sanctuary she could find, Shandriel had encountered a poor merchant being robbed of their goods by a band of thieves. Taking up arms along with the merchant, he and Shandriel managed to fend off these petty thieves and kept most of the merchant's goods safe. It was at this point that she had finally aspired to become something, and she had just realized it. Shandriel's ambition was to become a shining beacon of justice among her people, or if at all possible, for all people. Soon, she would travel to Darnassus where she would begin her prosperous military career. Shandriel would soon rise up the ranks in the Kaldorei military. Her determination had given her the skill she required, and her belief in Elune had aided her along the way. In multiple training sessions, duels, missions and battles, she had shown off her agility and strength combined, unleashing devestating blows to her enemies while her movement was akin to a graceful dance. Eventually, she had reached the rank of Warden, which was her final goal. With her status-defining armor, the umbra crescent in hand, and certain magical abilities bestowed upon her thanks to her belief in Elune, Shandriel had become a force to be reckoned with, just by herself. However, she did not join the Watchers, and instead remained a regular member of the Wardens. The Path of Justice (WIP)